Nan The Witch
Nan The Witch is a contestant on TV Stars Tokyo. She is best remembered for her vulgar language and over-the-top gameplay that allowed her to get deep into the game. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and was eliminated early in the competition as she tried a new strategy to keep herself in longer. In the first episode of the season, It’s Time For the Inmates to Run Things, Nan revealed that she could hear people’s thoughts, and heard that someone in the cast was a killer. As she searched around for the person who was thinking about killing someone, she revealed more of her witch powers to everyone and eventually learned that Tharja was a mage. She was voted out in the First Impressions twist, which allowed her into the House before any of the other celebrities that were not chosen to be the Executive Producers. Inside, because the House was Evil, Nan was allowed to punish one person in the House with a penalty vote against them at the first elimination of the game. She gave this to Justin, and Justin was subsequently voted out first. In episode two, I am the Next Supreme, Nan tried to get through the VIP challenge by using her powers of witchcraft. She stated that she was the next Supreme witch of her Coven in New Orleans. In episode three, No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House, Nan tried to get Rachel to drink bleach using her powers of mind control. Rachel shouted that there should be no witchcraft in the game, but Nan continued and insisted that she drink bleach. Throughout episode four, The House of Suffering Scallywags, Nan remained mostly quiet and mourned the loss of Opal. In episode five, Burned at the Stake, For the Coven!, Nan shouted that Rachel should be burned at a stake, and that her witchcraft would always prevail. She failed at the VIP challenge and continued on talking about her witchcraft and her boyfriend named Luke. In episode six, Just Because I’m Black Doesn’t Mean I’m Ghetto, Nan commented, after Semhar said that she was not ghetto, that her friend, Queenie, believed that she was not ghetto either, and that she is a sister witch in her Coven. In episode seven, I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Nan commented that her witch powers would help her win the game. During the Loved Ones round, her mother came into the game to meet her for the first time in several years. She lost the challenge, causing Nan’s mother to leave the game and leave her alone in the House. Losing the challenge proved fatal, as Nan was eliminated by the many double votes acquired by the winning players of the Loved Ones challenge. *Nan was voted out during the First Impressions twist and therefore was ineligible to compete in the VIP Competition. **There was no VIP Competition this week due to the House being Evil. Nan returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She began her game by talking about her life in a New Orleans coven for witches, and left a confessional about how Tokyo was exciting for her, but said she was back for the prize. Nan noticed Rachel was in the cast and was surprised. She commented that it was nice to see her, sarcastically, and went on about her business. Once inside the House, after losing the VIP competition, she used her telepathy abilities to read into the minds of her fellow competitors. She stated in a confessional that she could use the thoughts she heard against her competitors, but that she needed to keep quiet to not draw attention to herself and create an image of a threat. Nan got into an argument with Tila later on in the week and called her a child molester, repeating what had occurred in the previous season. Before elimination, Nan left a confessional stating she was concerned about possibly being the first person eliminated from the competition. She was spared elimination, and cheered when Tila was voted out. In episode two, ''The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, ''Nan complained that her strategy of being a nice girl was not working. To get advice on how to win, she pulled out a Ouija board and contacted spirits. She contacted her past self from Tokyo, but received no response, and changed her tactic to contacting Papa Legba, a spirit from the underworld. After this, she failed in the VIP competition and got into a fight with Rachel. Rachel antagonized her and asked her to name something she did back in Tokyo, and Nan replied stating that she gave a penalty vote to Justin and effectively ended his game. Nan screamed at Rachel, stating that she had Big Brother and TV Stars rigged for her. All of this screaming created a target on her head, and she was voted out unanimously, with only her vote going to Rachel.